Corrupt Hearts
by DarkLolita90
Summary: TurlesXOC - Discontinued, the real writer could not finish it as he left DA. I apologize to any fans, if you would like to continue this story then please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz Akira T does I only own My oc Ai. And this story is being written by my friend who said I could put it up onto here for him. Anyway please enjoy :D

Chapter 1 : Ai meets Turles

Ai panted from her intense training, her dark hair seeming limp. She was training on a lonely planet seemingly in the middle of nowhere, hoping to achieve what no other saiyan had in over a thousand years. Becoming a super saiyan! But she felt like she was miles away from that right now. She supposed it was time to take a break. After getting a drink and relaxing a little in her ship she thought she noticed something strange. Her glass of water was vibrating ever so slightly. Then she and her entire ship were rocked by violent shaking.  
"Whoa! What's going on?" she yelled, her glass shaking off the table and crashing to the ship's floor.

She stumbled to her feet and went to the door of her ship, opening it. To her surprise she saw a large ship landing very close by. She sensed unusual power inside...  
A hiss sounded and a large door opened on the ship. Loud, harsh voices could be heard from inside.  
"This isn't one of Frieza's ships! It's just some dinky loner ship." said Daiz, a stout dark haired warrior. His long hair and earrings dangled in a relaxed way.  
"Well, it isn't as if there isn't anyone to kill. Take a look right there!" Raisin and Lakasei cackled. They were a pair of short, purple toady pugs with oversized heads. They were both looking at Ai.  
"What? You're not going to try to kill me, are you?" Ai cried, surprised.  
"Try? Of course not. We don't waste time with trying!" Amond laughed a big heavily built bruiser of a man. The monster of a man jumped at Ai, arm cocked for a punch. Ai dodged just in time, Amond's massive fist and arm puncturing clean through her ship's hull.  
"Hey! My ship! You think those things are cheap?" Ai yelled, angry. But then Cacao, a shell-fish like cyborg jumped at her, systematically trying to kill her. But to the merc's surprise, Ai was just barely able to stand up to Cacao.

Daiz jumped in, double teaming Ai. Ai was now receiving more and more blows, but she kept on fighting.  
"Wow, not bad for a girl!" Daiz laughed.  
"WHAT?" Ai shouted. Rage now fueled her actions, making her grow more powerful.  
"Huh?" Amond said, tracking the 3 fight with his scouter.  
"13,000? That girl is getting stronger! 13,550 now?" The scouter continued to beep and click, watching Ai's power level rise.  
"Rrrah!" Ai dealt a strong punch to Cacao's gut, making him double over and then kicked him away. Now free to face Daiz one on one, she fired a pair of twin golden energy waves that blew up around him.

Inside the dark depths of the large ship, a caped figure watched the fight on a large, strange screen.  
"Interesting. A power level total of 16,000, and barely an adult. Is it possible? Yes, it is. She's a saiyan." the dark figure chuckled, staring intently at the screen.

"Get that runt!" Raisin and Lakasei cried, only to be kicked off by a pair of female feet.  
"Who you calling a runt?" Ai shouted, smiling as she saw the two recoil. She turned to face Amond, who now looked concerned. Maybe he was intimidated by he feminine power!  
"Men, stand down." said a commanding, dark voice, directly from behind Ai. She gasped, not having even sensed him. She quickly turned and saw a medium sized but heavily muscled man with dark skin and funny hair.  
"Hello there young one. My name is Turles, and would like you to join myself as a member of my team." he said, smiling. But there was no happiness in the smile.  
"No way! I'm not joining you goons!" Ai growled, throwing a punch right at Turles's face. But Turles caught her tiny fist effortlessly.  
"Strong AND feisty. Definitely saiyan traits. But you would still be wise to come with me as an ally." Turles said, smirking. Ai strained and tried to pull her hand free of his grip, but failed. Man he was strong!  
"I'll take your silence as a yes." Turles said and then brought his elbow down on her head, knocking her out cold.  
"I'll be sure to turn you into a fine warrior little one." Turles said, smiling as he threw Ai's limp body over his shoulder and carrying her into his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz just my oc Ai, and my friend predator755 wrote this :D

Ai meets Turles part 2

Ai started to wake up with a deep throbbing in her head. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes, finding herself in a very dark room.  
"What happened...? Where am I?" she asked herself quietly, confused.  
"You are in my room onboard my spaceship." a thick voice said, coming from a shadow that was hard to discern in the darkness.  
"Who's there?" Ai demanded, trying to sound fierce but wasn't in the best condition after her fight.  
"Its Turles, the one who knocked you senseless." Turles said, smiling and stepping into a dim pillar of light.  
"Oh great... What do you want?" Ai groaned, rubbing the back of her head.  
"You and I are two of the only remaining saiyans left in the galaxy. And us being opposite genders, I don't think I could afford to kill you." he said simply, smiling humorlessly.  
"Oh lovely... So what, you want me as a mate?" she asked, feeling a bit scared. She wasn't used to being hit on, despite her beauty. She also knew he could kick her tail.  
"Perhaps. Anyway, if you're feeling well enough I would like to show you around my ship. You might want the tour, since you'll be here for awhile." he said. In essence, she was a prisoner for the moment. Ai sighed and got up, her head hurting still.  
"Fine, I'll take a look around." she said.  
"Good. Follow me, and try not to do anything stupid." Turles said, turning and opening a door, leading her out.

The hallways were brighter, but still had shadows here and there. Turles gave her an almost full tour, showing here the private rooms, the mess hall, and the main room where his men tended to be whenever they wanted to view things, including distant planets to conquer. When Ai and Turles entered Turles' henchmen snickered and smiled at Ai.  
"Enjoying your new home cute thing?" Ammond guffawed.  
"You can always come visit me whenever ya want." Daiz joined in, cackling.  
"Buggers..." Ai muttered.  
"Now now, be kind to our guest. She is after all a saiyan and will be with us for quite some time." Turles said, somewhat commanding his men to leave her alone, which they did.

Although no one else knew it, Turles greatly valued Ai. Turles had an unflinching belief that the saiyans were the dominant species in the universe and wished to bring their species back from the brink of extinction. But in order to do that, he needed a mate. To his unrivalled delight, he discovered Ai. Not only was she flowing with saiyan vigor and strength, but she was quite gorgeous, even for a female saiyan. That made her a perfect candidate for a mate and to repopulate the universe with the ultimate warriors. But for that to happen, he needed Ai. There was no way around it.  
"Come Ai, we need to discuss matters." he said, turning briskly and leading her back towards his own room.  
"What do we need to talk about?" Ai asked.  
"We need to discuss the fact that I am perhaps the last living male saiyan and you perhaps the last living female saiyan." he said bluntly.  
"Oh boy... I think I know where this is going." she said unhappily.  
"You might. The simple fact is, you're staying here with me, and will eventually become the new queen of the saiyans! You certainly have to beauty for the job." he put in, smiling and glancing back at her. Ai blushed.  
"Okay, listen mister, I'm not staying here and I want to leave." Ai said, hoping he might listen.  
"Well, that isn't going to happen. You are far to valuable to let go. Now, you might as well make yourself comfortable in my room since you're going to be staying there." Turles said.  
Ai halted in her tracks.  
"Wait, what! There is no way I'm sleeping in the same room as you!" she growled.  
"Well, its either my room or one of the private rooms with my men. And I guarantee you they won't be as kind as me." Turles said, smiling grimly. Ai was silent for a moment.  
"Fine..." she sighed, hating the idea.  
"But if you touch me, I'll blast a hole in the hull and let us all get sucked into space!" she threatened. Turles could tell from the fire in her eyes that she meant it, which only made him like her more.  
"But of course. I am a saiyan of my word." he said, grinning widely.

Hope you liked it :D please review it makes us feel awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or any of its characters. I only own My oc Ai. And by the way I didn't write this story a good friend of mine is writing it for me. And by the way I don't consider Ai a Mary sue because she is not little Ms. Perfect, she has her fair share of issues and hardships as well. Thank you to the two people who reviewed. Here is a link to my art page to find out more about Ai :D .com/ Like I said before I didn't write this! I'm promoting it for my friend right here .com/ He is an awesome writer ;D

"Can't I just sleep on a couch or something?" Ai asked in an irritated tone.  
"No couches in this room." Turles said simply.  
"Can you move one into here?" Ai asked, almost begging.  
"I don't think so." Turles replied.  
"Aw man..." Ai sighed defeatedly.  
"Why are you so hesitant about this Ai?" Turles asked her.  
"Well... I'm not used to men advancing on me..." Ai admitted, blushing a bit, looking at the floor.  
"Well, I give you my word that I won't try anything in the night. Oh, and if you don't sleep in the bed with me you'll have to bunk with my men. I promise you they won't be nearly as curteous as me." Turles said, warning her silently. Ai's shoulders slumped. No good choice, but one was a lot worse than the other.  
"Fine..." she said and slid into the bed, getting beneath the sheets as best she could. Turles got in next to her, and true to his word, gave her a fair amount of space and didn't touch her. After a long time of worrying that Turles would turn on her in her sleep, Ai fell asleep. Hours later though she began to wake, feeling rather warm and snug.  
"Hmm?" Ai opened her eyes and saw that she was closely snuggled to Turles. Apperently she had done so while asleep. Squeaking, she scuttled back to the other side of the bed. That was kinda creepy to her, despite having enjoyed the warmth. Her quick movement woke Turles, who quickly whirled around, expecting attack. But he quickly found that it was just Ai.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"I... I was cuddled up to you..." Ai whispered, looking at him shyly with a blush. Turles smiled.  
"Trying to get warm, eh?" he chuckled.

In the morning Ai joined the rest of the men for breakfast, consisting of tough meat and a bitter drink. Ai sat as far as she could from the men, not liking thier typical manly rough talk and rough housing.  
"Hey Ai, enjoying the bed with Master Turles?" Daiz chuckled, smiling at Ai. Ai just huffed, raised her chin and looked away from him.  
"Yeah! Try anything in there?" the purplish twins cackled. Ai just ignored them until breakfast was over. Before she could scuttle away to some obscure part of the ship Turles stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Ai, we have to get you properly armored since you're going to be staying with us." he said, his tone brooking no arguement. Knowing arguing wouldn't help her at all, Ai just nodded and followed him. They soon arrived at a storage room filled with all types of equipment arrayed in neat racks. Stopping by one Turles picked out a set of armor, not unlike his own but with different color patterns. He held it out to Ai.  
"This should fit you well. You can change over there." he said, pointing to a small cubby in the wall. Ai quickly did so and changed. She was surprised to find that the armor fit her snugly and quite comfortably. She smiled, even liking the look of it.  
"Huh... Not bad." she said to herself, looking herself over.

"Okay... Now what can I do for fun around here?" Ai asked, finding herself quite bored in a short amount of time.  
"We often train for entertainment. Never know when you might encounter some mercenaries or have to exterminate a planet." Turles replied, smiling.  
"You guys beat eachother up for fun?" Ai asked, hardly believing it.  
"Crudely put, but I suppose you could say that. But, I suppose its for fighters. A small girl like you wouldn't be interested." Turles said coaxingly. Ai's eyes widened.  
"Hey! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight! If you think I'm just some stupid weak girl, why not try me on yourself?" Ai snarled, going right up to Turles as if she would slug him right there. Turles smiled approvingly.  
"The spirit of a saiyan! Well, lets have a bit of practice. Follow me." Turles said, still smiling and led her to an armored room with multiple obstacles to simulate cover in fighting situations.

"Okay then... Lets go tough guy!" Ai said to Turles challengingly, taking a fighting pose. Turles assumed his own stance, ready to block or attack.  
"Its good to see some fierce spirit in you Ai. I was worried you might be a sissy!" he laughed. That got Ai's blood boiling. She jumped forward, launching a flurry of punches at the saiyan warlord. Turles backed up steadily but blocked her punches efficiently. He snapped out a kick with his left foot, hitting Ai in the ankle and tripping her. Not expecting something like that, Ai tripped forward and fell on top of Turles in a heap. As fate would have it, her lips plopped to his, making her blush horribly.  
"Okay then... I suppose that's enough training for now..." Turles said, just as surprised as Ai.

"Okay... Like, what are you and you bozo buddies trying to do?" Ai asked Turles later on.  
"Well, myself and my men are deserters from Frieza's disgraceful legion. Frieza betrayed us and destroyed Planet Vegeta, our home world. For that, I plan to kill him, plain and simple. But I know I'm not anywhere near a match for Frieza. So to raise my strength I'm going to plunder a planet, although I don't know which, and plant the seed of The Tree of Might. The strength it will give me will allow myself and my men to challenge Frieza and his excuse for a military. After he is out of the way, we will rule the universe!"  
Ai gulped. Turles was more ambition than she dared to think. And this guy wanted her to be his mate? She had to get out of there...

Hope you all liked XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of its characters. I only own my oc Ai and the story itself belongs to my friend Predator755. Enjoy!

Ai groaned and slowly settled into the piping hot bathwater onboard Turles's ship. It was the first time in over a month since she had actually bathed and even to female saiyans, they feel the need to keep clean and tidy. She slowly sank into the water until only her head and neck poked out.  
"Aaaaahhhhh... I needed this..." she said to herself, loving the hot water on her skin. However, in her hurry to bathe, she forgot to seal the door...  
A soft humming boop sounded and the door slid to the left. Apparently Turles was coming to have a bath himself but had no idea Ai had the same objective. Ai's eyes widened and she shrieked.  
"Get out! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" she squealed. Luckily, the dark water made sure nothing at all was exposed. Turles backed up and tripped on the lip of the portal door, causing him to fall on his back with a comedic thud. His armor chest piece was removed since he intended to take a bath, allowing Ai her first glance at his physique. She blushed a tiny bit in spit of herself, not wanting to admit he was rather attractive...  
"Why did I bring a woman on board here when I only have one bath?" Turles grumbled, not bothering to get up right away out of embarrassment.

"Shove off Kulluck! We're assigned to take this planet!" Ammond growled, standing imposingly in front of another group of Frieza's mercenary forces.  
"Too bad. We're here now, and we are gonna take this planet. Maybe we can let you take the moon in orbit if I'm generous." chuckled Kulluck, the leader of the opposing squad. He had blue skin and a pair of long horns protruding from his head. Between the horns a long tuft of hair hung back. His other 6 team members were either of Kui's species or had multicolored fighters with backwards elongating heads, both common in Frieza's private army. Kulluck himself was a top tier fighter in Frieza's mercenary army, only a notch below warriors like Kui and Dadoria. His attitude for the most part was deserved since he served Frieza both loyally and with an iron fist. The problem was he was a bit of a trouble maker.  
Turles was in his ship, keeping an eye on Ai. She didn't want to participate in the eradicating of the planets inhabitants, and he didn't want her trying to hijack the ship while he was out. But this new developement had him more worried. His crew might not be able to tangle with Kulluck's, and Turles smelled a disaster brewing. Both he and Ai were watching the events unfold on one of the large holographic projectors. Turles grunted in irritation. This wouldn't end well. It was time to finally stop working for that scum Frieza. Turles had broken his back working for the tyrant and was given pennies in return. What arrogance! It was time to put him down. But Turles was too smart to think he was a match for Frieza at his current state. That was why he had come here. He had heard that the planet cultivated a tree that gathered the energy of all life forms on a planet and stored it in a fruit. If eaten, it would augment a fighter's power dramatically. But now this! It was time to openly declare his defiance against Frieza. He would have preferred to have Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa with him to help in the dethroning of Frieza, but it could not be helped.

"Ai, we're going out. Now. You don't get a say in it this time." Turles said in a commanding tone which made it clear that there would be no argument. But to his surprise, Ai wanted to participate in this.  
"We're gonna kick those guys' butts? I hope so. Those ugly brutes could use a good kicking!" she grunted. Turles couldn't help but smile. She surely was a saiyan! It seemed that she didn't at all mind fighting powerful warriors like Kulluck's crew.  
"Good. Let's go!" Ai and Turles darted out and came to where everyone else was. Kulluck looked up from Ammond and smiled.  
"So there you are Turles! I was beginning to think you were too chicken to show up!" But then Kulluck and his men noticed Ai and her tail.  
"Hey! Where did you find the female monkey?" Kulluck demanded, dead serious.  
"None of your concern, is it? Leave now or else." Turles said, matching Kulluck's attitude. That's when all hell broke loose. Some unknown signal sent both sides into a bloody fray. Turles's men were more seasoned and battle hardened than their opponents, allowing them to take the upper hand. Turles and Kulluck were facing off as well. Kulluck certainly hadn't expected Turles to be this strong. Turles chuckled as he dealt a crippling blow to Kulluck's gut, cracking the armor and drawing blood.  
Kulluck's eyes bulged, coughing up blood and stared in horror at his victorious opponent. Turles smiled.  
"I warned you." Turles said smugly. But Kulluck hadn't earned his place by being weak. He knew he was dying, but he didn't plan on dying alone. With a morbid smile Kulluck extended his hand and fired at Ai, who was busy holding her own against two of Kulluck's underlings. Without even thinking, Turles jumped back and expelled the blast, diffusing it. Thats just when Ai finished her own harrowing fight and was surprised to see Turles having moved to defend her.  
All of Kulluck's men were dead now, allowing everyone to recouperate. Just then, Ai collapsed from exhaustion. She had taken a bad blow to the head and it made it difficult for her to operate. Turles immediately turned to Ammond and Daiz.  
"You two, find the seed to the Tree of Might as fast as you can. The rest of you, make sure there aren't any more of Frieza's cronies creeping around here. I'll go back to the ship." Turles then hoisted Ai into his arms and flew back to his ship.

Once inside he gently placed Ai on his own bed, which immediately began administering medicines and medical aid to her injuries.  
She was definitely a fighter all right. A beautiful saiyan warrior that certainly possessed potential. A possible mate... Turles shook his head, trying to stay away from such soft thoughts. He wasn't the cuddly type... at least he didn't want to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I only own My Dbz oc Ai and the story itself belongs to predator755 a friend of mine from Deviant art. See my profile page for more info thank you :D

Turles looked at the injured Ai for a moment longer, and then looked at the door. None of his men were around. Something was stirring in his chest that he had never felt before. The harsh warrior inside him had difficulty fathoming it. What was it? Why was he fretting over this girl? He clenched a fist in frustration, unable to decipher his own mind. Then he relaxed his hand and acted simply on impulse. He was alone save for Ai. Taking a breath he closed his eyes and planted a small kiss on her forehead. It just felt right...  
"Oh well. Time to get to gardening..." he muttered as he left.

Ai woke up some time later. She felt much better than she had before, but was still sore. She had taken quite a beating! She exited her room and was surprised to find the ship empty. All her shipmates were gone. Where were they? Then she noticed the strange viewing screen that Turles sometimes used. They weren't in space anymore. They were on a planet she didn't recognize. There was a fight going on! From the looks of things, it was brutal. Her team mates were down! All except Turles. She used the screen to search out what was happening. There! Turles in a strange outfit. Wait, there he was again in his normal armor! Was there two of him? A twin brother? A clone? Ai furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Her team mates were badly injured, she could tell. Rezin and his brother were dead. Whoever had fought them packed a real wallop. Almond was crippled, coughing up blood. Daiz was badly hurt, and his other team mate was badly damaged. She had to help them at least! She was confident that Turles could handle himself.

Ai quickly flew to her allies' aid. Daiz weakly stood, but was in no shape to fight. He was almost glad when Ai arrived.  
"C'mon... Help me... We need to get them on board the ship..." Daiz said weakly, throwing Almond to his shoulder.  
"Sure, but what's happening?" Ai asked, starved for information.  
"Some other saiyan here on Earth... Turles is gonna get 'im, he got the fruit from the tree." Daiz nodded to the fruit hanging from the ceiling. They held a great deal of energy... She could feel it... Then she felt the power of Turles and the mystery saiyan. What strength! Turles must be 15 times more powerful than he was before, maybe more... But whoever she was fighting was no push over, and was fighting back fiercely. He might need help!  
"Daiz, take whoever is left alive and take them back to the ship. Get ready to take off!" Ai ordered. The mystery saiyan was gathering strength... She shuddered; afraid of what he would conjure.  
"But, we've almost got this won! Why run?" Daiz asked, confused.  
"Now!" Ai ordered. This time Daiz obeyed, taking his surviving team mates back to the ship.

Turles roared in pain, overwhelmed by the unbelievable power of Kakarott's Spirit Bomb. Where did he get this power! Why hadn't Kakarott used it before? This couldn't be happening! His armor burned and cracked, falling away. Death was near. Just before he lost conciousness, surrendering himself to destruction, he thought he saw Ai coming for him... She was so pretty... Perhaps if he had lived, he might have done more for her... Then he lost conciousness.

Hope you all liked it please review and please no rude comments XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz Akira T does. I only own My dbz oc Ai. The story itself belongs to my friend Predator775 :D

For a time, Turles felt and knew nothing. It was as if he wasn't in existence. Then he felt pain. Aching, tightness, soreness. The moment he felt the pain though, he was ironically ecstatic. Pain meant he was alive. He was alive! He was sure that he had been sentenced to death when he was hit with Kakarott's Spirit Bomb, but now he knew that he had survived.  
How though? How did he survive such a powerful attack? One of his men had to have rescued him. If Kakarott knew he was alive, surely he would have finished him of, or at least his green friend. Turles weakly opened his aching eyes, finding himself in his bedroom hooked up to medical equipment. He had recently come out of a regeneration take, his hair still wet.

But then he felt sudden despair. The Tree of Might was gone. The fruit was all destroyed. He wouldn't be able to compete with Frieza. His dreams of domination evaporated. What was he to do now? He sighed, exhausted.  
"Well, good to see you up tough guy." Ai said, standing inside the doorway to Turles's room. Turles began to sit up but the pain forced him down.  
"Well, at least we survived that debacle. Any of the others?" Turles asked closing his eyes again.  
"Ammond, Daiz and Coacoa made it, but got battered pretty bad." Ai responded, sitting by Turles's bed.  
"Thats good to hear, but we're all done here." Turles said, seemingly ignoring Ai.  
"What do you mean?" Ai asked, a little startled.  
"The Tree of Might is gone. I'm stronger than before, but I still can't beat Frieza. We can't go for him anymore." Turles deflated, visibly depressed. But Ai on the other hand grinned from ear to ear.  
"So, you think the fruit is all gone?" she asked.  
"Yes, none of it could have survived that attack. The fruit is all gone." he said sadly. Ai smiled more.  
"You mean... this fruit?" she said, lifting a piece into view. Turles's eyes widened. One last piece of fruit!  
"Where did you find it?" Turles asked, surprised.  
"Well, when I saw you guys getting your butts kicked, I thought you could use a feminine touch. Just before pulling your butt out of the fire, I had Daiz pick up all the fruit he could carry and load it here on the ship!" Ai said triumphantly. Turles was stunned. There was still some left! If there wasn't enough to make him powerful enough, he could still pull a seed out of one of the fruits and maybe grow another tree on another planet. There was still hope!

"Ai, I... I don't know what to say..." Turles confessed.  
"Well, saying 'Thanks for saving my rear' would be a good start." Ai teased.  
"Don't push it." Turles replied, trying to surpress a smile, but not quite succeeding. He could tell he was caught when Ai only grinned.  
"Alright then tough guy. Take a bit of time to rest and then we can get back to your oh so important quest." Ai rolled her eyes playfully, standing up to leave. Turles closed his eyes to rest, his worries put to rest. Even though some of his men were gone he still had the best of them. The mission wasn't a success, but it wasn't a complete failure either. They could still get a major power boost with whatever Daiz brought on board. And Ai... she had saved his life herself and pulled the mission out of the fire. She definitely had skill. Maybe... But before he could finish the thought he fell asleep, still weak from his fight. Ai, seeing him slip into sleep acted completely on impulse, gave him a soft kiss. She blushed terribly when she stopped, as if wondering why she had done that, and left the room.

Hope you liked it :D

Please review XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz Akira T does. I only own My oc Ai and the story itself belongs to my friend Predator755.

Also there is only 7 chapters so far so there is not going to be an update for a while.

Several months after the Battle of Earth for the crew of Turles, and rather that smarting from the blistering defeat, they seemed to have moved on. Turles and his crew had actually improved since the encounter. Turles was vastly more powerful than he had been before. For one thing, his saiyan recovery ability almost doubled his strength, just having barely survived Kakarott's attack. But in addition to that, Ai had taken the initiative to stow away as much of the fruit as she possibly could, leaving them with a sizable stash. After he had recovered fully, Turles and everyone on the ship dined on all the fruit, Turles predictably getting the bulk of it. A single fruit had what he estimated was roughly 200,000 units of energy, and he'd eaten no less than a dozen. The scouters they had couldn't measure his total power level now. It was simply off the scale! The other members were by no means weak though, after having eaten a handful each themselves. A single one of them was now a complete match for the entire Ginyu Force.  
Not being a fool though, Turles wanted his team to test out their new-found abilities on some fresh meat, as well as weaken Frieza's hold on the galaxy. Next stop... Gamma Base.

Ai was fitting in much better now than she had before, now almost seamlessly intigrated into the team. She also seemed to be Turles's unofficial second in command. At first she didn't notice, but after awhile she realized Turles held her in high regard because he gave her orders more often to maintain the group. Plus the others seemed to ask her more questions, directions and such, also as to what Turles wanted. Who would've guessed? She had authority on the ship! That morning Ai and Daiz were eating in the galley, keeping to themselves when Turles walked past to get to the engine room. Without consciously aware of it, her tail stuck out stiffly as Turles approached, and her tail went back to normal as he left. Daiz noticed and smirked.  
"Getting excited around the boss, eh?" he asked, chuckling.  
"What?" Ai asked, trying to feign innocence.  
"Oh, you know what I mean little lady." Daiz said simply, leaning back in his chair. Ai blushed.  
"You're imagining things." Ai declared stoutly.  
"Oh? Okay then... Lord Turles! Ai wishes to have a word with you." Daiz shouted suddenly.  
"Hey! What're you doing!" Ai hissed at him.  
"What is it?" Turles asked, ducking into the room. As Daiz thought, Ai's tail began to stick out on end, her cheeks a little red.  
"Oh, ummm..." Ai paused, trying to think of what to say. Then she had it. She smiled evilly.  
"Daiz thinks that he might be able to take you on." she said, smiling. Daiz sat upright in alarm.  
"Thats not true!" he almost shouted.  
"Would you like a bit of sparring time, Daiz?" Turles asked, smiling, his arms crossed. No one on the ship doubted that Turles could take any of them apart. Daiz was a fierce and tough fighter, but he wasn't in the same league as his leader.  
"No sir! You know I'm not that dumb." Daiz said in defense.  
"Thats not what you were saying a second ago." Ai provoked, wanting to make Daiz sweat. Daiz wasn't about to have any of that however.  
"Thats true. I was saying you wanted to have a different kind of sparring with Turles... alone in the dark." Daiz said. Ai's eyes almost bugged out of her head, and only to further prove his point, Ai's tail stuck out even further than before. Turles was clearly surprised.  
"Sh-shut up!" Ai squeaked, her cheeks dark red.  
"I rest my case. Boss." Daiz grinned and took his leave. Ai blinked.  
"Eh heh heh... Um, can we talk about this later?" Ai asked, willing her tail to go limp as it usually was, but it wouldn't be so. A blaring whine filled the ship in answer. They were coming up on Gamma Base!

End of chapter thank you for reading :D

Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or any of it's characters. That right belongs to Akira. T. And as for this story it's being written by a friend of mine called predator755.I only own My Dbz Ai and thats it :D

Throughout the galaxy, the warlord tyrant Frieza has many outposts scattered about. Some are small, some are large, but all function as small bases for which Frieza can operate in his quest for universal domination. One such base was in the borders of Frieza's territory. On the planet Zenon, which was bombarded day and night by intense blue light that was cast from a star obscured by a blue gas cloud, cast the entire planet in a blue glow. The radiation made the entire planet uncomfortably hot, requiring special walls for every vehicle and building within the base.  
It was much like the ships Frieza and his men used. White walls made out of a strange, airtight crumbly material. Large bulbous dark blue windows festooned the walls and ceilings like big, unblinking eyes. The builings seemed to have been formed from bubbling swells, making them look more organic that mechanic. A spire rose from the center of the strange building cluster. Atop of it was a small bulb, making it a watch tower. From here Frieza's minions could see great distances in any direction, communicate with spacecraft and send messages throughout the base. It was a doubtless important part of the complex. It was also a magnificent target.

Through the depths of space, headed straight for the base came the ship of Turles. Although he had been marked a traitor, his ship was difficult to identify. On the outer border of the base were multiple landing pads. Some were for small single man space pods; others were massive flats to accustom massive spaceships. Turles's ship was headed for the nearest of the big pads. The ship sped quickly towards the base, seeming to grow inside the viewing screen Turles used. He smiled grimly in the dark interior of his ship, arms folded. One of Frieza's bases. A symbol of his terror and might, completely unsuspecting of the oncoming doom that was headed towards them at light speed. They wouldn't be expected. Turles could almost taste the carnage he was about to wreak.

In the tower of the Zenon base, one of the watchmen saw a nearby panel light up, beeping urgently. The creature looked like a cross between a bird and a lizard, hunched over with orange hair sprouting from the top of his head and tapering down his back. The species was not good at combat, but were very competent with machinery and intelligence. None-the-less, they still wore armor, if only to look the part of a soldier serving under Frieza. He scooted over to the panel and looked at the readings. His eyebrows bobbed at the strange reading.  
"Captain Ziff, we've acquired a strange reading sir." the worker said in a voice expected from a suck-up today. Ziff on the other hand was a sharp contrast. A muscular alien, he was an impressive sight. He was the same species as the well known villain Cui. Purple skinned, bulbous head and a pair of tendrils coming from the corners of his mouth, he looked quite strange. But he was an elite of Frieza's mercenary army. Ziff was a stoic and steadfast soldier, his rock solid devotion to Frieza having earned him a command position of the base. It was a wise decision, Ziff having not made a single mistake since taking on the position, and ruled with an iron fist. Or if necessary, two iron fists, and a pair of iron feet. With a power level at a whopping 13,000, he was able to easily subdue any fighter under his command. In total, the base had roughly 300 soldiers and a handful of other staff, like the worker in front of him.  
"What is it Michi?" Ziff asked, striding powerfully to the worker's side. Ziff stood at six and a half feet tall, well toned and muscled with a short cape at his back. It helped signify his rank and authority. He was as devoted as they came, completely and utterly loyal to Frieza. In fact, he was one of the only soldiers under Frieza that didn't fear him. When this was discovered, Frieza actually admired the raw bravery of the soldier.

"I'm not sure, sir. It's one of our ships, but an outdated model. We don't use these anymore. But it's not putting out any kind of signal. It's bearing down fast! From this trajectory, it looks like it'll land on landing pad A nearby." Michi looked up through one of the panels on the towers walls, seeing a tiny speck of a ship out in the distance. Ziff didn't speak for a moment, thinking. He was a warrior that said few words, believing actions spoke much louder.  
"Have two squads waiting out on the landing pad. If anyone is hostile on board, they'll be dealt with." Ziff said plainly and then turned away, his cape flicking. Michi nodded and went about arranging the orders quickly. Within seconds there were 20 soldiers waiting around the landing pad. Michi nodded, appreciating the efficiency they worked at. The incoming ship was larger now, still coming in. Michi seemed to feel that this would be interesting.

The 20 men waited for the ship to land, all dressed in standard padded armor. Most wore helmets that covered most of their faces. The group was a mish-mash of various species that had been conquered by Frieza. The silvery ships slowed abruptly as it began to touch down on the landing pad. Dust flew as the thrusters roared at the ground, softly touching down against the pad. Everything was bathed in a deep blue light, making it look like it was underwater. A landing platform hissed and slowly extended like the mouth of an animal. A tall shadowy figure strode down the platform and stood boldly in front of the waiting troops. A white cape fluttered behind the figure, appearing blue in the light. There was a pause, neither side moving for a moment. Then the air rocked with the sound of an explosion.

Ziff felt more than heard the detonation. The entire platform shook. In a flash he was at the nearest window, looking down at landing pad. Several of the men around the pad were scattering and running to the compound. A few others appeared to be fighting. Ziff didn't have to guess what happened to the men on the ground that weren't moving.  
"Wh-whats happening? Whats going on?" Michi wailed, in terror. Ziff narrowed his eyes at the ground down there, trying to discern what was happening. He saw a flash of light, aimed in his direction. With speed born of adrenaline and skill Ziff wheeled around a sprinted at the opposite window, punching out the hardened glass and vaulting out of the tower. He was a blur of movement, Michi and the other workers not even having time to digest what was happening. Then the control tower erupted in a blast of flame and shrapnel. Ziff sailed down with the smoking wreckage, growling in his throat. This wouldn't look good on his record.

Sirens blared loudly throughout the base, lights flashing every few seconds. Soldiers scrambled everywhere, no one quite sure what to do or what was happening. Some were pulling on their armor, waking up from naps. One squad was heading towards the landing pad, bent on clobbering whoever was causing the trouble. One man was slightly ahead of the others, jumping through a door- and getting launched back into his following teammates. They all fell in a heap like bowling pins, confused and dazed. In front of them stood a few figures, looking imposing while silhouetted by the intense blue light. They looked like specters of tortured beings come back for vengeance. One soldier lifted his hand and fired an energy blast at the figures, hoping to dispel the ghosts. The foremost figure whipped its arm out, deflecting the blast right back its original path. The blast hit and incinerated the original user, turning to ash after a half scream. The remaining soldiers backed up, outmatched. The foremost figure raised his hand and blasted them all into oblivion. Then the figures spread out, scattering out through different hallways. Explosions rumbled throughout the complex, men suddenly finding fists jammed deep within their stomachs or heels in their faces. Bones shattered, skull cracked, organs ruptured, flesh fried and bodies blasted in a carnival of carnage.

Turles had come home...

Hope you liked it :D thank you for reading, and some feedback would be awesome thank you :)


End file.
